Adventures of the Pirate King
by Tigerwoman188
Summary: Luffy just came pirate king along with everyone dreams coming true. Now they are sailing through the Blue Sea revisiting the places where everything began. Luffy told them they can stay at their homeland if they wanted too. Who who will leave the crew forever and who will join up with the crew?
1. Chapter 1

A huge orange boat sail through the calm East Blue seas. In the front was huge lion/ sunflower head. It was the boat of the new King of the Pirates crew, the Straw Hats. Nine powerful Nakama who were fear by many.

They were all sitting around the dining table eating dinner, crazy as ever. Everyone trying to defend their food from stealing bottomless stomach captain.

The captain and now the King of the Pirates was Monkey D. Luffy. He wore the trademark straw hat on his head as always, his most treasure thing beside his nakama. He wore a red vest and blue jeans. He had a huge scar on his chest and small scar on his cheek. He was stretching his arms stealing others food while stuffing down his own food down his throat. Now know as 'Straw hat, 'King of the Pirates.'

The first mate sat next to him still half asleep as he ate his meal. He was Roronoa Zoro, the strongest swordsman in the world. The trademark 3 swords sat next to him, leaning against the wall. He had short light green hair, one eye while the other had a scar running down it. He wore dark green robes with red sash. A black bandanna tied around his left arm. A long scar ran across his chest from when he first lost to the old greatest swordsman, MiHawk. He is the loyal member to Luffy and ready to die for him.

The navigator, who sat near the edge and closest to the kitchen, getting one one of the best meals and away from snatching captain. She was Nami, who had a map of the world from where the Straw Hats went too. She had long wavy orange hair. She was wearing a white blouse and short blue skirt. She was curvy with huge breast. She got the Straw Hats out of many messes and storms.

The sniper and self claimed captain sat across from Luffy. He was one of the main targets of Luffy's stealing. He was now a true brave warrior of the sea, Usopp. He wore a white hat over his messy black curly hair. He wore bulky orange overalls with no undershirt. He was fear for his great marksman skills.

The third strongest crew member, the chef sat next to Luffy on his left. He will try to stop Luffy from his stealing while handing out dinner. He was Sanji the 'Black Leg Chef.' He had blond hair and for once he showed both of his curly eyebrows that curled to the left side. He wore a black suit and blue dress shirt. He was always auguring with Zoro and beaten Luffy for stealing. But like Zoro he was loyal to Luffy, always first to dive in the sea to save him. Almost one of the last people to have his dream come true, he found All Blue, the waters where any fish can live.

The doctor sat next to Zoro for his protection from Luffy. He was hybrid human reindeer, Chopper. He accidently ate the human devil fruit. He was youngest crew member. He was still working on find all the cures for every disease in the world. So far all the diseases he ran into he able to fix it.

Next to Nami was the female Archaeologist, Nico Robin. She was the roots to the true history and ancient weapons. The World Government still fear her but fear the wrath of her new nakama to try anything. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes. She was calm one of the group and talked little. She had the hardest time fitting n with the crew till they came just for her. She will give up her life for the crew members.

The seventh crew member sat next to Usopp eating and talking about new repairs to Sunny. He was the shipwright and one who built Sunny, Franky. Part of his body was cyborg after been hit by the Sea Train. He had blue hair that can change style. He wore blue speedos and orange Hawanii shirt. His dream was going on as Sunny rode across the seas for greatest crew in the world.

The last member sat on the other end of the table, manners were just as horrible as Luffy's. He was the musician, Brook a skeleton with black Afro. He died 55 years ago and now just a skeleton. He wore a black suit with a purple cane and played the violin. He was waiting to get over Red Line to reunite Laboon again.

* * *

Luffy stood up with his glass in his hand. He cleared his throat, "Um, may I have all your attention please?"

Everyone went silent and stopped eating giving Luffy their full attention.

Luffy toke off his hat before bowing to them, "Thank you guys for your help, I couldn't have ask for better Nakama."

Zoro smiled at his captain, "We were there for each other."

Luffy nodded and said, "I will like to go through our adventures together one more time, let Brook see Laboon before we settle down in the New World. You guys can choose to end your time were we met."

Everyone smiled as Franky held out his drink, "Banzai to the Pirate King, our super captain!"

Everyone slammed their cups together with loud cheers.

Nami said, "Tomorrow afternoon we should be at Windmill Island Luffy."

Luffy nodded and put his hat back on his head, "I going to bed, I will take the last shift." He vanish out of the kitchen.

Everyone went in silence wondering where Luffy's happiness gone all sudden.


	2. Windmill Island

Luffy was staring up at the ceiling lost in thought. He shared a room with Zoro, who was fast asleep.

The room smelled like old meat and sake. Weights were every where from training. A knock on door and Nami head appear, "Luffy your shift now."

Luffy hopped off the bed with a smile, "Alright thanks Nami, good night."

Nami said good night and disappear.

Zoro opened an eye and asked, "Something wrong Luffy?"

Luffy turned to look at Zoro and showed his sadness, "Just can't believe that we are about that we are about to return from the start. People might start leaving and good byes are always sad."

Zoro nodded, "Even if we are not together we will never forget our adventures, our dreams coming true, and our friendships we made."

Luffy nodded as he pulled on his sandals wondering who will leave the Straw Hats.

* * *

Luffy leaped off the ship as it docked onto shore. Many villagers came running out cheering for the Straw Hats.

"Luffy congrats on becoming Pirate King!"

Many children wore a straw hat looking at the crew members with gleaming eyes.

Luffy waved to villagers with a smile, "Thanks everyone, can someone tell Dadan and Gramps, "

They nodded and ran off. Luffy lead everyone to the bar while saying, "This is where I hung out with Shanks a lot."

Luffy walked in where a girl bartender with black hair was cleaning a glass. She was wearing a yellow bandanna and red apron. Everyone started taking a seat. Makino putted the glass down and said, "Welcome to Windmill bar, how ca- Luffy!"

Luffy smiled, "How are you doing Makino?"

Makino leaned forward to hug Luffy and said, "It is so great to see you again! You grown so much in just 5 years! Congrats on becoming Pirate King!"

"Thank you Makino."

The door was slammed open as a huge woman with orange curly hair barge in. She wore a white plaid shirt and blue pants. She shouted, "So the brat returns home at last?"

Luffy smiled and punched Dandan on the face, "Yea I returned but not for long. Heading off soon."

Dadan burst into tears, "I am so happy finally one of you ASL has return."

Everyone went silent as tears welled up in Makino's eyes. Luffy pulled hat down to cover his eyes while saying, "My brothers will never be forgotten in my heart."

Someone punched Dadan in the head, "Stupid mountain bandit ruin the mood. Hey Luffy, I let you go for today but you got till two days get your out before I do a marine job!"

Luffy smiled, "Hey gramps, I told you I will do it, become a pirate!"

Garp smiled, "Yea you did it Luffy."

"Lets celebrate!"

Everyone cheered and started partying. Nami and Dadan started a drinking contest. Sanji started flirting with Makino like with every other women. Luffy was dancing with Usopp, Franky, and Chopper.

A mail bird dropped a thick newspaper at the door in front of a tall young man. He wore a blue jacket with a black hat covering his eyes. He walked in while dropping the newspaper on the table. He said, "The new prices on your heads is in that newspaper."

Nami got up and toke it with a thanks to the stranger.

**Monkey D Luffy: ? Most wanted Pirate**

**Rorano Zoro: 950,000,000 World's Best Swordsman**

**Black Leg Sanji: 950,000,000**

**Thief Cat Nami: 500,000,000 Great thief owns lots of money**

**Sogeking/ Usopp: 800,000,000 Yassop's Son**

**Doctor Chopper: 500,000,050 NOT A PET**

**Nico Robin: 900,000,000 knows true history **

**Cyborg Franky: 850,000,000**

**Skeleton Brooke: 700,000,000**

Luffy let out a big laugh at been the most wanted men that he had no price. He said, "Good prices for Pirate King's crew?" Eyes shifting to Chopper.

Chopper let a grin espically at the part NOT A PET. He said, "I am happy they finally accept I am not a pet but a doctor."

Nami let out a sigh, "High scary bounties as usual but nobody can catch us now."

The man got up and walked walked over to a stool next to Luffy. Zoro opened up an eye in curiosity. The man pushed a bounty in front of Luffy.

Luffy lifted the bounty and read it out loud, "**Sabo the Revolutionary 800,000,000!"**

Dadan threw up her drink, "Sabo is still alive?! And been with Luffy's father the whole time?!"

Robin had blank expression on her face, Sabo was her partner for 2 years when the group was separated. She turned to the stranger, "Why don't you show who you are, Sabo?"

Luffy jumped in in shock, "Sabo is alive?!"

"Yes, I am still alive," the stranger pulled off his hat hat showing his blonde hair. He unbutton his coat and pulled out a metal pipe.

Luffy looked in shock as tears started to flood down his face. A hand covered his mouth, "But the Celestial Dragons shot your ship..."

"Your Father saved me like he saved rest of the people at the dump."

Luffy covered his eyes as tears fell down, body shaking uncontrollable. Sabo pulled him in a hug, "I am sorry I never came to see you before."

Luffy shook his head, "I am just so happy known you are alive," he rested his head on Sabo's shoulder while returning the hug.

"Little brother, I am so proud of you becoming Pirate King, I bet Ace is celebrating right now also."

**Hours Later**

Luffy and Sabo sat under their old hideout. The Straw Hats were on the ship expect Zoro and Sanji, who were further out in the woods shielding them from unwanted trouble and guest.

They had shared a cup of sake between themselves. Bounding their brotherhood with share of sake.

Sabo leaned back against the tree and sighed, "This place brings back so many memories with you and Ace."

Luffy nodded as he stared at the untouched 3rd cup across from him. He said sadly, "I never forgot about either of you, I even named an attack after his memory, Elephant Gun Red Hawk."

Sabo looked Luffy in the eyes full with seriousness "Luffy big brothers always protect their baby brother even if it means death. You carried his will and memories so he will never die in yours or my heart."

Luffy nodded, "He did die with a peaceful smile and thank me."

Sabo sighed, "I am sorry I wasn't there, I was on the North Blue working on freeing slaves where I met Robin."

"Wow, Robin never told me she met you, but than we never dwell on the past."

Sabo laughed, "Yup ASL never cared about anyone's background."

Luffy finished off his cup and stood up, "Hey Sabo lets have a fight like the old days."

"What's going be the wager this time?"

"If I beat you, you have to join my crew."

"Alright sound fair, but if I win you have to make a crew member, so either way I will join the Straw Hats."

Luffy smiled, "I am so happy to know you still alive Sabo!"

"I am also happy that we finally met up again."

"You will like my nakama, they are really funny people." Luffy stared stretching as warm up.

Sabo laughed, "You always had the power to make strange but good friends. You even came friends with me and Ace who hated you at first."

"Our bound is our dreams and our loyalty to each other."

Sabo poured Haki into the pipe making it black armoured, now able to hurt Luffy.

Luffy looked surprise as he brought his fist up in a fighting stance. He said, "Haha you got Haki too? Hey Sabo do you mind if Zoro and Sanji watch our battle?"

"Sure go call them to join us to watch you lose to me like before."

"You wish," taking a deep breath he shouted, "ZORO! SANJI! COME OUT TO WATCH OUR BATTLE!"

Sabo cleared his throat, "Loud as always Luffy, you sure haven't change much in personality."

Zoro and Sanji popped up seconds later with a sigh. Sanji said, "Your grande guard fell asleep on the job. He woke up in time to react to your call."

"Shut up curly eyebrows, I was on guard even if I was napping."

Luffy laughed and said, "Sabo these guys are the 2nd strongest in the crew, and basically appointed their selves as my body guards. First mate Zoro and Chef Sanji."

Zoro grunted as he leaned against the tree. Luffy tossed his hat over to in safe keeping.

Sanji dipped his head as a gentleman, "Nice to meet you Sabo." He walked over to stand next to Zoro.

* * *

Luffy sprung into action as he threw a 'Pistol' right at Sabo.

Sabo easily dodge with a side step. He said, "Still going with same thing at the beginning. Well at least you got control of stretches, I remember how you ended up knocking yourself out when you were seven."

Luffy grinned, "Yea, I wanted to show you how much I change."

"And here I thought you would never be able to fight with your powers." Sabo leaped forward in high speeds and second later Luffy was shot back into a tree, blood dripping from mouth.

Luffy was dazed for a second while shaking his head to clear it, "You sure are fast but I wonder, can you handle... Gear 2nd."Steam start floating off his skin.

Sabo ran forward to try to attack again when Luffy shouted, "Jet Eyes." He was now able to follow Sabo's speed. He jumped into the air just as Sabo was about to hit. Luffy shouted, "Gigantic Jet Stomp."

A huge foot at super speed slammed Sabo straight into the ground. Luffy grabbed a branch and landed in a tree while waiting.

Sabo nodded in approval, "That is good idea Luffy, using eye movement, leap, and than power with speed."

Luffy smiled, "If you were the enemy I would add the Armored to probably knock you out."

Sabo stood up rubbing his back, "Alright lets end it, your win." Half of his body was half black from armor but the rest of it was bruised.

Luffy jumped down from the tree and landed between Zoro and Sanji, "That was a good work out after missing training today."

Sabo walked over and toke a seat across from them, "What is your training menu?"

"Work out with Zoro, practice dodging with Usopp after lunch, and work out with Sanji at night."

Sanji lite up a cigarette while saying, "More like begging for more food while I kicked you out."

Sabo laughed, "That is Luffy for you, always stealing food."

Luffy slid down and leaned against the base of the tree, "Did you get your dreams to come true?"

The rest sat down around Luffy, Zoro quickly falling to sleep. Sabo pulled out a book from his jacket, "I have half of my dream come true but now its time to actually write a pirate's adventure."

"This calls for another party! Sanji cook a huge breakfast. Sabo wait till you taste the best food in the world."

Sanji stood up and asked, "What is your favorite breakfast?"

"Anything is good, I will eat anything."

Sanji nodded and headed off towards the ship and said, "Make sure Moss Head doesn't get lost."

Zoro opened an eye and growled, "Shut up Shitty cook."

**Breakfast**

The table was filled with people: the crew, Makino, Garp, Dadan, and Sabo. The room was loud.

Whenever Luffy went for Sabo's food, he will get punched in the face.

Garp was scolding Luffy for his horrible manners and lecturing Dadan for not teaching his grandson any manners.

Sanji was making sure Makino was enjoying her meal. The women were having a friendly conversation.

Franky and Usopp were talking about repairs on Sunny.

Brooke was burping and farting away.

Chopper was in his room working on medicine. Sanji had already put a plate to the side for the doctor.

Luffy stood up on the chair. Sanji got up and filled everyone cups with sake. Zoro pushed Sabo in the middle and at once the crew members go the picture.

Luffy said, "Everyone meet our latest crew member, Sabo the Writer!"

Everyone slammed the barrels together around Sabo, "Banzai! Banzai!"

Dadan burst into anime tears, "I am so happy for you Luffy and Sabo. Banzai to the Straw Hats!"

"Banzai!"

A party burst out for the rest of the day. Brooke played music while Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp danced on the table.


	3. Zoro and a Surprise

Please write reviews, I really want to hear what you guys think for the first three chapters. Thank you very much for reading and please enjoy, here the chapter of my favorite character Zoro!

* * *

**On Sea**

Zoro was fast asleep on the grass while Chopper was on watch. Zoro accidently came out on his shift early, so he fell back to sleep on the grass. They were heading towards Zoro's home island. Some how Nami was able to figure out just by the way he describe the place.

Chopper was worried what the first mate will choose. He only came because Mihawk was on that path. He already knew his own decision but can't figure out the others.

Chopper walked over and punched Zoro in the chest. He shouted in his ear, "Zoro its your shift!"

Zoro woke with a startled, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He yawned and said, "No need to wake me up so roughly!"

"Its the only way to wake you up. You are dead asleep expect when enemy comes or Luffy calls for you."

Zoro scratched his head before getting up to lean against the rail. He said, "Thanks for waking me up."

Chopper walked over and asked, "Are you leaving tomorrow?"

Zoro shrugged and said, "You better go get some sleep."

Chopper nodded and started down the stairs. He turned to see Zoro pulling Wado out of his sash and laying it against his lap.

'He looks so lonely, just sitting there by himself.' Chopper though before slipping into his room.

Zoro sat on the deck staring at Wado, who he had before he even left on adventure. The sword he got after Kuina died from her father.

'I did it Kuina, I kept our promise. I am the greatest swordsman in the world now but also I am the first mate of the Straw Hats."

* * *

**Shimotsuki Island**

Zoro hopped off the ship leaving a note that he will be back in a couple of hours saying his sensei didn't like other pirates.

Zoro walked into the Dojo with a smile from how familiar it still was from 15 years ago. He walked into the shrine where he found Kuina's dad sitting down. Wado started pulsing against his hip. Zoro toke a seat a few feet behind him, and laid his swords down and didn't say a word.

After a few minutes the sensei turned to face him, tears running down his face, "Good morning, Zoro."

Zoro bowed slightly, "Good morning sensei."

He smiled. "Kuina will been really proud to know that you kept your promise."

Zoro frowned, "Yea, Wado was a great sword to wield. I wouldn't have survive without it."

The sensei smiled, "I am happy you asked to use that wonderful sword." He toke a bow, "Congrats Roronoa Zoro, the greatest swordsman in the world."

Zoro scratched the back of his head, "Thanks sensei."

"I have one question though. How did you come a pirate, even more, how you come King of Pirate's first mate?"

Zoro laughed, "Once Luffy sets his eyes on someone he won't let you tell him no. I was the first person to join the crew. I have no say over the other guys."

"Is he crazy as people say in the papers?"

Zoro gave a huge smile, "No papers can tell you how crazy captain is. You wouldn't believe how many times he slammed into me or threw me around. He asked a skeleton and a mermaid, 'do you poop?' sometimes I wonder if I got on the wrong ship."

Sensei laughed, "He sounds crazy. What keeps you guys following him than?"

Zoro looked up at the ceiling while saying, "Loyalty, some of them don't want to be alone ever again. After a while everyone wants give their power so Luffy can become the pirate king just liked he wanted our dreams to come true. I cannot even remember how many times one of us were ready to die to show Luffy will become pirate king."

Sensei nodded, "I understand you now, the bounds that tie you to him. What is your guy's plans now?"

"We are heading to everyone home and they can leave if they want. Than we are heading to pick up nakama that stay behind."

"So you are going keep traveling with them?"

Zoro nodded,"Someone needs to keep an eye on Luffy. He comes sad when a nakama leaves and I am mostly the shoulder to cry on. Even if his brother has join a captain and first mate is still the most important bound."

Sensei smiled, "I am happy for you Zoro and I wish you luck on your travels."

Zoro stood up and put the swords back is his hakesha, "Thank you for all your teachings, sensei. I am going stop at Kuina's grave before leaving."

**Grave**

Zoro put some flowers in the holder before taking a seat, "We did Kuina one of us became the greatest swordsman in the world. Did you know you have a twin who is a marine, she has the same goal, to prove woman can be a great swordsmen also. The only difference is she wears glasses."

Zoro felt his cheeks coming wet consciousness he started crying, "Good bye Kuina."

He stood up as wind blew pass him and he heard a whispering voice, "Take care Zoro, the greatest swordsman in the world." Zoro smiled and slowly headed back to the ship.

Out of sight Luffy stood on the hill staring out towards his first mate. He smiled, "I am happy that you decide to stay Zoro."

Sanji stood behind him smoking a cigarette without saying a word. No doubt if Zoro left he would been the next first mate but Sanji was happy deep down that Zoro staying.

"Lets get going Sanji."

As Luffy turned a breeze passed by whispering, "Take care of Zoro and don't let him lose his smile."

* * *

Zoro hopped on the ship one hour later, getting lost 5 times trying to find the ship.

Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were running around playing tag. Nami was studying her maps looking for the easiest route to Usopp's home. Robin was reading a book and drinking a glass of coffee. Brooke was playing music on the stairs. The others were inside.

Luffy was first one to notice Zoro, "Zoro welcome back, finish everything?"

Zoro nodded as he walked over to the anchor already to set sail again. Chopper ran over hugging him around the legs and asked, "You are staying with us for good?!"

Zoro patted his head with a small smile, "Of course, someone has to protect you from Demon Nami."

Nami let out a growl at Zoro's words, "Shut up Zoro or I will higher your debt."

Zoro let out a sweat drop before looking at Luffy, "Ready to set sail captain?"

Luffy got excited, "Alright everyone, set sail to Usopp's hometown!"

Robin looked up as she closed her book, "Before we go to Usopp's can we make a detour?"

Everyone turned to look at Robin. Nami reopened her maps and asked, "Where will you like to go Robin?"

Robin looked down at her lap, "Is not on any map for last 25 years."

Everyone knew right away what Robin was talking about. Nami walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder "Are you sure you want to go there?"

Robin bit on her bottom lip and nodded, "I want to go and say my good byes by showing them their dreams came true."

Luffy nodded and said, "Alright if you are sure Robin. Lets set sail to..."

"Ohara." Robin's voice cracked as she said her home island."

"Lets set sail to Ohara!"

"Thank you captain."


	4. Ohara Island

There will be a special surprise character in this chapter

* * *

Luffy pulled off his hat and walked over to Robin. He dropped his hat on her head and asked, "Remember those words you said at Enis Lobby?"

Robin nodded as tears flowed down her cheeks from those horrible days.

"Say it and remember it!" Luffy's voice was firm and eyes showed hardness.

Robin said without a pause, "I want to live! Take me with you out to the seas!"

Luffy nodded and disappear into the kitchen, Zoro followed him.

Nami walked over and hugged Robin like a sister comforting a sister. Chopper scurried over and hugged Robin also. He said, "Please don't cry Robin, we never regret saving you and declaring war on the World Government."

Sabo looked down form look out room, "Never regret living Robin while been with your friends."

Robin nodded her head and whispered, "Thank you everyone."

* * *

**Ohara**

Everyone jumped off the ship onto the deserted island, expect Brook and Sabo, who stayed to guard the ship.

The island was deadly silent, not even a bird was heard. There was not a single life there; no trees grew, no grass, not even a single insect.

No one said a word as they followed Robin onward. Robin lead to a stone and she laid a hand on it while quietly saying, "This was the first ruins I ever learned how to read. There was tree here once that surrounded this stone called 'Tree of Knowledge, where the scholars had stayed at like Professor Clover..."

Nami asked gently, "What was the scholars like?"

Robin wiped a tear away, "They were like a family that toke the loneliness away, I didn't remember my parents and my aunt hated me. I had my Devil Fruit powers so children thought I was a monster. "

Luffy walked over to the lake that was crystal blue, filled with hundreds of books. He leaned down when something shiny caught his eye. He asked, "What is that down there?"

Everyone turned in shock to see so many books littering the water, Robin said, "History was always very important to us, I guess till their very last breath they saved all the history they could."

Luffy leaned further forward. Sanji grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him up, "Idiot, don't fall in the lake, I am not in a mood for a swim just to save you."

Luffy let out a whine, "But there something shiny down there!"

Usopp walked forward pulling his goggles down, "Alright I see it," jumping in the water to grab it."

Everyone gather around to see what it was. Usopp popped up and held it up, "Its a locket."

Nami snatched it out of his hands and handed it to Robin. Robin read the words, "My love one that I left behind." She opened it and eyes widen in shock. She fell to her knees and started crying.

Nami leaned down and cradle Robin in her arms. She spoke softly, "What was inside?"

Robin buried her head in her hands as she cried, "Its a picture of my parents holding me when I was a baby."

Luffy turned around and pulled his hand over his eyes to hide the pain in his expression.

Usopp started crying knowing the pain of losing a mother himself.

Sanji put a comforting hand on Nami and Robin as they cried together.

Chopper ran behind Zoro's legs and buried his face in his pants trying to fight the tears. Zoro laid a comforting hand on Chopper's head.

Franky turned around even already hearing about Robin's mother dying but tears still fell down his face.

Zoro stood up straighter, it was time for a speech for the crew. He cleared his throat, "Robin its time to move on, to keep moving forward. Wasn't the reason you are still alive is because the others wanted you to keep living and keep going?"

Robin looked up and nodded at his question.

"Just because the scholars are gone doesn't mean your family is gone," walking over to Luffy and said, "Captain and the rest of us already came to save our sister once because you are not just a crew member but part the this crazy family. Right Luffy?"

Luffy looked up from and nodded, "We are all family! We fight each other enemies and comfort each other through hard times!" Stretching a hand out with big smile, "Who are we?"

Everyone gather around and put a hand on Luffy's before saying proudly, "The Straw Hats!"

All sudden a mystery familiar voice was heard behind them, "Looks like the valid paper was true, it lead me to Robin, though this was the last place I expected to find you."

Everyone turned around to see a tall man with black curly hair. He wore a sleeping mask around his forehead. He had black pants on and a white shirt.

Robin stared in shock, "Aokiji, why do you have that paper with you?"

Aokiji ripped the paper up and tossed it in the air, "Because I needed to find you and Dragon wants me to return someone to you."

Luffy looked confused, "What would my father want to give to Robin? And why were you with him?"

Aokiji yawned and said, "I am not with him, we just crossed paths a few months back. He knows my connections with Robin and gave me a valid paper to find you."

Luffy looked at Franky and Chopper in the comer of his eye, silently commanding them to protect Robin. They stepped back/ step to the side to shield her. Zoro laid a hand on his swords ready to fight and Sanji stuffed his hands in to his pockets.

Aokiji sighed but the crew members remember him almost killing Robin and Luffy before when he froze them. He lifted his hand in surrendering position while saying, "Maybe I will just show her to you."

* * *

Lots of you going hate me for this but this is my story and I wanted this to happen to Robin in my own thoughts.

* * *

Aokiji moved to the side to show a little girl around 6 years old, she had white hair and bright blue eyes. She looked just like Robin expect for her hair that she got from her grandmother. She waved shyly, "Hi mommy."

Robin stared in shock and laid a hand over her mouth, "Chelsea..."

Nami looked in shock, "Robin when did you have a child?"

Robin said slowly, "While we were separated for 2 years, I feel in love with a man but he died during a battle. I left Chelsea with Momo before I left when she was 1."

Aokiji said, "Dragon wants you to take her now, since you guys are done fighting and looking for One Piece. Oh yes Luffy your father said congrats on been Pirate King."

Chelsea chewed on her nails and asked, "Can I join the Straw Hats Mister Luffy?"

Luffy turned to Robin while saying, "Its Robin's choice, but I believe there should be no problem, we will protecting her."

Robin walked over to Chelsea and picked her up and smiled, "Welcome to the Straw Hats Chelsea."

Aokiji walked off and headed off toward the shore. A frozen giant stood at the edge of the shore with a huge smile while tears fell half way. Aokiji smiled while saying, "You guys can finally rest in peace, Saul Robin finally found the true history and found friends lke you said before I froze you. I still regret killing you but orders were orders back than.


	5. Finally Choice

Everyone returned back to the ship, Sabo wasn't surprise to see Chelsea and greet her like old friends. Sanji asked what her favorite meal was to add to their meals. Chopper gave her a full check up and gave her passing grade. She quickly fit in with the group and came Robin's apprentice. She shared a room with Robin and Nami.

She was Robin's daughter for sure, taking everything in with stride. She was well manner and respectful to everyone.

Chelsea surprise everyone later that night though. She got some pepper in her nose and she sneezed but it wasn't normal sneeze. A huge blast of wind blew out throwing her back and knocking into Sanji. Sanji slammed into the counter.

Chelsea looked up with tears in her eyes, "Sorry Uncle Sanji, I can't control my powers yet."

"You ate a devil fruit?"

Chelsea nodded, "The Wind Devil Fruit, I can control wind and come wind but I haven't learn to do either yet."

Sanji stood up with Chelsea in his arms, "Well least we know that you can't swim now so we will have to watch out for you."

Chelsea nodded as she toke a seat on the stool again. Sanji said, "Nami might be able teach you how to control your Devil Fruit, she knows a lot about winds since she is our navigator.

Later that night Nami agree to teach Chelsea.

* * *

**Usopp and Chopper**

Usopp and Chopper sat on the rail n middle of the night fishing. It was one of their favorite past times together along with Luffy, if he didn't eat the bait.

Everyone else was asleep expect Brook who was on watch above them.

Usopp said quietly, "It been fun having adventures with you and others."

Chopper looked up and smiled, "It was fun, the best part was when Luffy came Pirate King and Zoro coming the world's greatest swordsman."

"I cannot wait to go home and tell everyone about our adventures. I might even tell Kaya my true feelings," tears started flowing down his cheeks.

"What is wrong, are you hurt some where Usopp?"

Usopp whipped away his tears while saying, "I just can't believe our adventures is almost over. I decide to stay home once we get there. I cam a brave warrior of the sea and I helped the rest of you also have your dreams come true."

Tears started flowing down Chopper's face, "I going to miss you Usopp, you are my best friend."

Usopp grabbed him and hugged tightly, "I going miss you too, you and Luffy are the closest friends I ever had."

Brook heard the conversation and started playing Usopp's favorite song.

**Later**

Chopper started heading back to his room when he passed Luffy's and Zoro's room that was in the opposite direction of his. He still was upset about the news and unconsciously he went to the person that always comfort him, Zoro.

Chopper slid open the door silently an walked in. Luffy and Zoro were fast asleep snoring away. Luffy somehow ended up falling off the bed with legs tangle in the covers. Zoro was still sleeping in normal position.

Chopper walked over and nudge Zoro, "Zoro,are you awake?"

Zoro let out a groan before opening an eye, "What is wrong Chopper? Its middle of the night and Usopp toke the last shift."

Tears welled up in Chopper's eyes as he leaped in Zoro's arms crying his eyes out, "Usopp is leaving the crew!"

Zoro's eye widen slightly but not fully shock. He laid a hand on Chopper's head while saying, "We all knew he was going to leave one day, he only wanted adventures and never was there for us. He always just wanted to take over."

Chopper buried his head in Zoro's chest, "I know but..."

"No crying Chopper, men don't cry."

Chopper nodded and sniffed, "May I stay with you for the night?"

Zoro pulled the blanket down to Chopper climb in, "Don't be sad Chopper, he will always be a nakama in our hearts. Be happy because he will be happy."

Chopper nodded his head and gave a small smile. He soon fell asleep.

Luffy was still awake after hearing the conversation between the two. He slipped out of bed and grabbed his hat heading towards the door. Zoro opened an eye and asked, "Are you ok Luffy?"

Luffy turned and gave a big grin that didn't reach his eyes, "Don't worry Zoro go back to sleep."

Zoro let out a grunt before falling back to sleep.

* * *

Luffy reached above where he saw Usopp creating a new weapon. Luffy walked over and asked, "What are you making Usopp?"

Usopp jumped a little in fright, he turn to see Luffy sitting next to him, "Just improving Nami's Clima Tact one more time and finishing the Impact Cannon."

Luffy smiled, "For a sniper you sure are good at building new inventions. How will Impact Cannon work?"

"Well like Impact Dial you collect the engery of an attack into the cannon and when you fire it the damage will be 20 times more than before."

"Nice, a mystery cannon."

Usopp laughed, "I going miss that the most, making inventions for you Captain."

Luffy sadly stared down at his lap, "I going miss hearing your crazy stories and your 8,000 followers, Sogeking, and fighting for been captain with Captain Usopp."

Usopp nodded, "I going miss been pulled into your craziness and having you as a nakama."

Luffy pulled off his hat and dropped it on Usopp's head, "You are always going be a Straw Hat. Here the hat to shoe your island that they are now protected under us."

Usopp straighten the hat and smiled, "Thank you captain, the island will be safer under the Straw Hats and I am happy to be a Straw Hat till my last breath."

"You will never be forgotten like Merry or Vivi or Ace."


	6. Good Bye Usopp

Brook and Franky stayed on the ship to guard the ship and to not freak out the islanders.

Luffy looked down to the quiet village and nudge Usopp, "Why don't you go there yelling 'Pirates are coming,' like you use to do?"

Usopp nodded and ran down yelling loudly, "Pirates coming!" over and over.

Villagers came running out, for once not angry at Usopp, "Usopp you are back' 'Where have you been for the last 5 years?' Than everyone went silent as they saw the King's famous straw hat on Usopp's head.

Luffy came walking behind Usopp, "Usopp I want meat!" in a whine begging tone.

Zoro said in gruff tone, "Just point out the bar and I will keep eye on him."

The freak out villagers pointed out the way to the bar. Luffy ran off screaming, "Meat!" Zoro slowly trailed behind him.

One of the villagers said, "Wow we were wondering where you were at the begin Usopp. Kaya and Merry finally told us the truth when your wanted poster came out."

Usopp scratched the back of his head, "I told them not to tell you so you wouldn't worry. The ones who helped were the Vegetable Pirates, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami."

The villagers bowed, "Thank you for protecting us even after we threaten to kill you."

"Its nothing I live this village and everyone here."

"Hey Usopp where is the pretty ladies." Sanji and the others starting walking up. Chopper was in Walking Point to look like a normal reindeer.

Robin smiled, "I will like to be show the book store to read the history."

Chopper stumped his hoof also wanting to read the medicine books. Robin laid a hand on his shoulder.

Nami stepped forward, "Robin, Chelsea, Chopper, Sabo, and Sanji you go shopping. Chopper you can find the others by their scent. The rest of us can go meet up with Kaya and Merry. Sanji, Sabo I leave captain with you."

Everyone nodded and split up.

* * *

Robin, Chelsea, and Chopper headed to the book store. Chopper was now in his Heavy Point to look like a very hairy man. He said, "I wonder what kind of books they have here. Chelsea what books do you like to read?"

Chelsea been carried by Robin said, "I like books about animals or about wind."

They opened the door to a book store and first they saw on sell was a manga with Soge King on it. There was even figure actions of Soge King and Going Merry. Robin smiled, "Looks like Mr. Long-Nose is very popular."

Chelsea asked, "Mommy why is there a different ship than Sunny?"

"That was our first ship Going Merry. She came very hurt on the way back from Enis Lobby and Mr Captain gave her a Viking Funeral (Where I cry each time watching it in the anime)."

Chopper added in, "Usopp told me Gecko Island was the place where Going Merry came their ship."

Chelsea picked up a figure and inspected, "I see Miss Nami's tangerines."

Chopper pointed at the Lamb's head and said, "That was Luffy's special seat, nobody was allow to sit on it, not even Zoro."

"Mommy can I get a Going Merry model?"

Robin nodded and the rest of the time they spent looking for books to get.

* * *

Sanji and Sabo were walking down the street when Sanji asked, "Has Luffy always had this power?"

Sabo turned to look at him, "The power to have anyone come his friend no matter how much they dislike him?" Sanji nodded, "Yup, Luffy did the same with Ace and I. We were about to let him die but his words affected us."

Sanji smile and said, "If it weren't for him I think none of us will have willing to follow our dream. Nami will still be enslaved by Arlong. I will still be working but Baratie will be gone."

"What was your dream?"

Sanji smile, "All Blue, the aquarium has the sea water for fish to live together.

"I bet it was hard to believe Luffy will become the Pirate King. When he was 7 he always lost and had no control of his powers."

Sanji laughed, "Luffy still causes problems with his powers. Stretching too far and falling into the ocean. I don't know how many times I have to save that idiot from drowning." He rubbed the back of his neck, "As he believed in our crazy dreams, we also believed in his dream."

Sabo smiled, "Ace used to hated his life and fear people knowing who his real father was but Luffy was excited that Roger was Ace's father."

Sanji stared down at the road, "I couldn't believe Ace died right in front of Luffy. I wanted to run to Luffy's side and comfort him."

Sabo nodded, "I know what you mean. Dragon had to knock me out to keep me from running over to Marine Headquarters. That night I drank the most I ever did in my life."

They continue shopping lost in their own memory but they made a bound together now.

* * *

Luffy and Zoro in a booth that was in a corner. Zoro ordered himself a sake while Luffy ordered every piece of meat on the menu. Luffy was stuffing his face with food.

Zoro took a sip of his drink and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Luffy was half way done eating and sighed, "I don't know, I am really sad that Usopp is leaving but I understand his feelings."

Zoro said, "The burden of a captain but you are the one who can keep us together, we will all miss him but as long as keep him in our memories he will never be forgotten."

Luffy shoved another plate down his throat and said, "Thanks Zoro for cheering me up."

"No problem."

Sanji and Sabo walked in with shopping bags. Sanji said, "Come on you two, Nami left me charge of getting you to Kaya's place."

Luffy stuffed down the last dish while Zoro paid for the meal. Luffy took a deep breath and said, "Alright lets make Usopp's last day us the best!"

"Aye!" Everyone replied in unison

* * *

Usopp and Nami headed up to the gates of the mansion. Usopp was shaking in excitement and nervousness. He wonder out loud, "Do you think she will love me back? Will she be mad that Merry was treated so badly?"

Nami turned and glared at him, "Will you ever stop blaming yourself for what happen to Merry? If you remember his words was, 'I was happy to carry you so far.'"

"But if I was just better repairman..."

Nami was about to say something when a voice was heard behind them, "Usopp is that you?"

Usopp turned around to see Kaya and merry coming up the path. Kaya ran forward and collide into Usopp with a massive hug, tears running down her face, "I miss you."

After recovering from shock, Usopp returned the hug, burying his face in her hair, "I miss you too, I never once forgotten about you."

"Captain Usopp!" Three young teenagers came running all holding shopping bags."

Usopp turned to look at them, "Is that really you guys, Ninjin, Tamanegi, and Piiman? You guys got so much older!"

Piiman smiled and said, "We kept doing what you did every day 'Pirates are coming!'" Piiman was the tallest with green hair.

Tamanegi pulled out a hand written book, "We knew you will return one day. I been practicing my writing so I wrote book about our adventures for you." Tamanegi had light brown hair. He had a bag where he kept the book. A pencil behind a ear.

Usopp toke the book and smiled, "Thanks guys, I will start reading it right a way."

Ninjin said, "And you guys got to tell us about your adventures,"

Usopp nodded, "I will tell you about it from the day I left to the day I return."

Merry cane up and asked, "So you guys really found the One Piece, it wasn't a legend?"

Usopp scratched the back of his head, "Well..." Looking over to Nami for helped but she had no answer also.

Luffy came walking up with the others while saying, "No One Piece is real but there no way explaining the treasure. You got to see it for yourself to understand the treasure."

All the boys turned around and cheered, "We knew you will become the Pirate King! Congrats Luffy!"

Luffy smiled, "Thanks you guys, I couldn't have done it without my nakama."

Nami looked at Robin and nodded, Nami behind Usopp and Robin behind Kaya. With one pushed Usopp and Kaya were push into a kiss.

Usopp and Kaya were shock for a second but return the kiss, There were wolf calls from the everyone, even Merry.

They broke away blushing and flush before Usopp said, "Kaya, I really liked you a long ime."

Whistles were heard again from the Straw Hats even Sabo. Nami walked over and beat them all up. She said, "Sorry for the immature crew members of mine."

Kaya shoked her head giggling, "Its OK, they are just teasing their nakama. Why don't you all come in and tell us about your adventures?"

Luffy was about to reply when Nami stopped him, "We got things to do, Usopp can share plenty of stories."

Kaya looked confused before Usopp spoke up, "I am planning to settle down now that I came a brave pirate of the seas."

Kaya came really happy, "That is so awesome, everyone will be so happy that you are staying."

Luffy turned to face away from Usopp while saying, "We will set sail tomorrow afternoon. Everyone gather the supplies we will need, than we set off to Baratie." Luffy speed off in a random direction.

Usopp headed with Kaya to the mansion already telling an outrageous tale about merman. The crew went off in separate directions to do what they were told to to.

* * *

**Luffy**

Luffy sat on the edge of the cliff looking out to the sea, his face was clear of all emotion.

Zoro stepped forward after using Haki to find Luffy. He sat down down next to Luffy without saying anything.

After few moments, Luffy turned to Zoro with a sad look, "Our first crew mate is leaving for ever."

Zoro put a comforting hand on Luffy's shoulder, "Not for ever, he always be with us where it counts the most."

"Its heavy Zoro, I knew some will leave but its still so painful."

There was silence as Luffy leaned against Zoro, "He was like a brother to me, beside you I felt the closest to him."

Zoro said, "Just remember he will always be a nakama no matter how far we are part. There no other marksman like him."

* * *

**Next Day**

Everyone was the dock packing up everything. Usopp and Kaya were watching in silence as Nami shouted orders.

As everyone got done they stood in front of Usopp. Brook sat on the railing playing Usopp's favorite song. Luffy stood with arms cross as he stared at Usopp silently. Chopper was fighting back tears as he buried his head in Nami's pants leg. Nami was wiping away her tears. robin had a comfort hand on Nami's shoulder. Chelsea and Sabo sat with Brook since they really didn't know Usopp. Franky was lifting everything onto the ship. Zoro and Sanji stood next to Luffy been indifferent.

Luffy stepped forward with a sad smile, "I guess this is good bye Usopp."

Usopp step forward and deeply bowed to Luffy, "Thank you for everything you did for me captain. I would never came a brave warrior of the sea without you guys."

Tears started flowing down Luffy's face, "Same to you Usopp, there would be no other sharp shooter like you on my crew. I will tell Yasopp that you are doing well."

Usopp returned the straw hat to Luffy and walked towards Zoro, who was been indifferent by showing no emotions. Usopp bowed to him, "Zoro I couldn't count how many time you saved my life and I could never repay you. Take care of everyone and congrats on been the greatest swordsman."

Zoro smiled and said, "Take care of yourself Usopp and Gecko Island, Nose-Storm Sword will never be forgotten."

Usopp chuckled at that memory as he turned to Nami who was crying. Usopp held out his last design for Nami, "This is one of my most hardest work ever. Its a compass that will work on the Grade Line and New World. Thank you for all the great adventures I had with you."

Nami's eyes widen in shock as she took the compass, "Thank you Usopp, it will come in handy for sure." She pulled out a bag and gave it too Usopp, "Here the beli you earn in last 5 years. Take care Usopp and Kaya."

Usopp walked towards Sanji who was smoking. Usopp smiled, "Thanks for taking care of me. I will miss all your brilliant meals. I will make sure everyone knows the importance of food."

Sanji smiled as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Usopp, "Have someone cook these healthy meals for you and your girlfriend once a week, it covers your basic needs. You take care of yourself Usopp."

Usopp turned to Robin, who had a sad smile on her face, Usopp gave her a hug, "Remember to always trust in Luffy and your nakama. The World Government is flea compare to you."

Robin started crying a little, "Thank you Long Nose for that time. You and Kaya take care, have a child or two and enjoy life."

Usopp turned to where Franky lifted a the last supply onto Sunny, "I going miss making inventions with you Franky, take good care of Sunny and Mini Merry."

Franky burst into manly tears, "You take care Usopp-bro. Thousand Sunny will make it to Water Seven and come our dream ship. Mini Merry will be there from start to finish."

Usopp looked over to Brook who was singing 'Blink Sake,' Usopp smiled. "You better find someone else to save you in the water. I going miss your Skull Jokes and your music."

Brook smiled and said, "Farewell Usopp, it was nice meeting you, take care of him Kaya."

Usopp looked down at his best friend Chopper, who was crying. Nami had a hand on his head. Usopp asked, "Can you come with me for a moment Chopper?"

Chopper nodded and they walked off to a field where flowers are growing. They sat down in silence for a few moments.

Usopp smiled and said, "I going miss you the most Chopper, you are truly my best friend."

Chopper nodded his head, "You are my best friend also, I had fun battling side by side with you and hearing all your stories.

Usopp grabbed Chopper into a hug, "You take care Chopper, take care of Luffy and make sure he won't be too reckless. Good luck saving Zoro from hopelessly lost."

Chopper giggled. "I am still working on making that medicine for hopeless idiots."

"The best part of this adventure was making real adventures, coming a brave warrior of the sea, and making the best nakama in the whole world."

**Set Sail**

Chopper and Usopp headed to Sunny, everyone was on board. Chopper leaped on deck and stood next to Zoro. Usopp stood next to Kaya with an arm around her waist.

Luffy smiled and said, "I guess this is where we part. I got one thing to say Usopp, I never once saw you as a crew member, or I will never forget you or Merry. You will always be a nakama of the Straw Hats."

Zoro stepped forward and threw a flag with Straw Hats mark as Luffy continue "This island is now under the protect of the Straw Hats, take care of the village Usopp with your 800,000,000 men."

Usopp smiled, "Take care Pirate King Luffy, show the world and be free."

Luffy turned and shout "Alright everyone lets sail to Floating Diner Baratie!" As he turned he lifted up his left arm with a** X** on it.

Everyone turned and lifted up their left arm as ship started moving. Tears grew in Usopp's eyes as he lifted his arm also.

The silent sign of friends forever.

"Take care Usopp and Kaya!"

"We will never forget you, nakama till death.'

"Bye Long Nose."

"Super bye Uso-bro!"

"Bye Usopp"

"Don't tell to many lies!"

"Eat healthy"

"Be a brave warrior of the island."

Usopp burst into tears as he watch them vanish from view. Kaya hugged him in silent comfort.

* * *

Good bye Usopp the greatest Sharp Shooter!


	7. Message

Sorry everyone about not updating the story lately, I starting college once again on 5th so I will be writing a lot more once again. Thank you for been patient and hopefully the story will be once again rolling. The next chapter will be Sanji and The Baratie.


	8. Before Baratie

Sanji was sitting down in front of the fish tank, staring at every chef's dream, All Blue. Luffy was sitting on the edge of the tank swinging his legs.

Luffy asked, "You the old man will let me read his journal?"

Sanji let out a sigh, "I am sure he will, he was going to let you last time. I cannot wait to show them that All Blue really did exist. It wasn't only my dream but the Old Farts dream also."

Luffy stood up and balance on the edge, "I am happy you join my crew Sanji."

"Why because I am a good cook?"

Luffy shook his head, "Not just that, but to have your dream come true. I remember how excited you were as you told me that after we beat that Bomb Stick Man."

Sanji gave a small smile, "Thanks Luffy. If it weren't for you I still be sitting at Baratie, working for the Old Fart."

"And I will be dead somewhere in the middle of the sea at some point."

Sanji stood up and flicked the ashes and said, "Well I need to star dinner, tacos and salad tonight. Dessert will be chocolate Cake."

Luffy starting to get excited, "Stuff my tacos with lots of meat Sanji!"

"Yes, I know the routine Luffy, no need to get worry."

Luffy was about to hop down when he lost his footing and fell backwards into the tank. A few helpless splashes before sinking like a rock. The fish swan for cover.

Sanji turned and saw Luffy. He sighed, "Luffy you reckless idiot!" He tossed off his shoes and jacket before he leaped into the tank.

A second later Sanji came up holding Luffy by the collar of his shirt. Sanji dumped a towel on his head, "Be more careful you idiot, go get warm up and I will make chicken soup for you."

Luffy nodded and gave a huge smile, "Thanks Sanji for saving me all these times, I really apperate it."

"No problem captain."

_**Sanji and Zoro**_

Zoro was sitting on guard when Sanji came out for a smoke. Sanji asked"How is Luffy doing?"

Zoro turned and looked at him, "He is doing fine as far as I can tell. He gain two new nakama but lost a nakama. He is hard to read sometimes."

Sanji nodded, "I guess he just trying to take his role as a captain more serious, not even noticing himself. He still an idiot but his acts say different."

"What is your plans?"

Sanji thought for a second, "You are going have to put with my perv dartboard eyebrows self till death."

Zoro let out a small snort, "I guess I will but well- never mind. Do you ever regret joining the Straw Hats?"

"All the time, espically the situations that idiot or you cause us. But every time I look at Luffy's smiling face I forget my regrets."

Zoro sat up shifting his swords in to place, "Same, well I am off to bed."

Sanji watch him go back down before leaning against the rail with a sigh. It felt weird going back to Baratie where it all started for him. Luffy been a waiter boy, Dong Krieg attacking and Luffy defeating him, Zoro first lost to MiHawk, and him joining the Straw Hats. What a week that was for him.


End file.
